grandbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Detective Erin O'Donobate
Detective Erin O'Donobate is a character in the Non-Canon battle The Fantastic Tournament: Champions Edition Profile Weapon/Abilities: Erin has jurisdiction throughout the entire multiverse, and, being ignorant of the exact statutes and regulations of many of the locations she has patrolled, enforces a reasonable common law based on the culture and practices of her locale. She carries a baton forged by Vulcan’t, one of the twin firearms of The Bulletrix (seized as evidence on a case and later requisitioned as an approved non-regulation crime deterrant) and three pairs of unbreakable adaptive appendage-cuffs. She also carries a badge that gives legally-binding answers to any “yes” or “no” question, and a walkie-talkie that can either call for backup from any local law enforcement agency, or turn into a friggin’ car. The backseat of the car is a portal to a pocket dimension known as “the Cl!nk” where you will be detained pending trial. Erin knows exactly what your rights are, and is trained in being a cop. Description: Long story short, Erin is a ginger in a navy blue cop uniform. Long story long, Erin is sexy enough (in a curvy 1980s sort of way) that it infringes on her professionality, so she does her best to hide it beneath sunglasses, a hat, a ponytail, and a grim disposition. All of these, however, have to fall off in various tense situations. Erin’s place in the Buddy Cop Dynamic reverses in response to her partner; if she’s working alongside someone who works by the book, she will find herself letting loose a bit more than if her partner is a shady informant, or a PTSD-fueled rogue cop on the edge. She made few friends in her last battle, but then again, it wasn’t her job to make friends. Backstory: When Erin O’Donabate was pulled into the Clever Distraction, she was a vice cop fresh out of the academy and subjected to treatment that a lesser woman might consider sexist. But someone had to pretend to be a hooker, and none of the men were properly equipped or good enough liars. Unfortunately, though Officer O’Donabate achieved some respect among her peers through the arrests to which she contributed while undercover, the badge and gun in your purse doesn’t do much to counteract the fact that you’re the only contestant to show up in a tube top and blue eyeliner. They didn’t think she had it in her. They were wrong. The Clever Distraction stalled in round 5, with three of the remaining contestants locked safely away in solitary confinement in the Cl!nk. Erin walked her beat for days, expecting her Grandmistress to come after her for ending the Clever Distraction at any moment, but she didn’t. Where had she gotten to? Tournament Information: Turns out that Madame The had bigger plans than hosting her own battle; by tracking down and questioning all eight “gentlewomen,” Erin uncovered a plan by Madame The to make off with an entire multiverse and leave a cheap cameo-round facsimile in its place, leaving the other Grandmistress none the wiser. Erin offered deals to her fellow battlers, offering them a commuted sentence if they helped her bring Madame The to justice. By establishing a Network and getting in touch with some of the other Grandmasters, Erin was able to issue an arrest warrant. The Errand Boy found Madame The in the space between lovers’ sighs, where she was served papers and brought to trial before she could find a buyer for her cosmic contraband. The trial was a messy affair; Erin and her fellow battlers bore witness before a jury of Grandmasters (the only peers capable of judging Madame The) of course, but one of them died of a sudden-onset STD before he could give testimony, a circumstance Erin could never conclusively tie back to the Gentlewomen. In the end, a verdict of Guilty was reached, and Madame The served only two of her eight aeons in the Warden's jail, getting out on good behavior just in time for no time to have passed from her contestants’ perspective. The battle proceeded from there, with the caveat that the Grandmasters agreed to promote Erin to the rank of Detective for her work in the case. After winning, Erin patrolled the multiverse for a few more months, and was abducted to the Champions’ Edition just days before her scheduled sargeant’s exam. Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:FTCE Characters